Wasted Years
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: When he lost his powers, Ichigo told Rukia to wait for his return. Things change when she sees him with a wife and living his life without her. She goes off and gets married, but will happen when he returns to claim her? OOC and Lemon.


**Author's Note: This little thing is for my good friend DeviantHollow! Now, the plot comes from a story she and I read named "I'm Sorry" by Faux Princess. A pretty adorable little one-shot that is a bit similar plot wise to this fic requested by my friend. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Wait for me."

Those words repeated in her head, bouncing around and toying with her when she saw the sight in front of her. There was Ichigo, the man that had spoken those words to her, with his wife. When he lost his powers, he asked her to wait for him until they were reunited again in the Soul Society. Her fist clenched and she shook her head as tears burned her eyes. Rukia was foolish enough to wait for him, but he gone off and gotten married to another woman only thirty years after he had told her those words that she had taken to heart.

A cold hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned to see Byakuya staring down at her with cold eyes. He kept his eyes on Ichigo for a moment before he turned to her and took out his hand.

"I told you that waiting for Kurosaki was a waste of time. Now that you see, you have nothing holding you back from marrying me." Byakuya said, Rukia felt her warm tears being brushed away and she sighed before turning away from him.

"But... I still care for him." Rukia whispered, the grip on her hand slowly went away.

"Well, it seems he does not feel the same way towards you. Let's go, Rukia, it is for the best you forget his name." Byakuya said, walking away from her.

Rukia took a deep long breath before narrowing her eyes at the sight and following Byakuya. She made a huge mistake that night, out of spite she gave Byakuya her body and accepted his hand in marriage. Though, whenever she was in bed with Byakuya her mind would always imagine it was Ichigo touching her and making her reach the high heavens. Even years later, her heart still yearned for Ichigo but Rukia never admitted it to anyone. Her heart belonged to someone that was just a human that would never be able to reach her.

Ichigo had gone off and married another woman, but as he had sex with her body, in his mind he was making love to Rukia. The only woman that truly held his soul in her small warm hands. He felt bad for using the woman, so he remand loyal to her until her last breath twenty years after Rukia first saw them. Ichigo now lay on his death bed, his eyes smiling when he felt his soul leave his body. His nieces and nephews, since he had no children, surrounded his hospital bed with tears in their eyes.

Karin eyes remand wide when she heard her brother's last words. They weren't a sweet goodbye to his family of a welcoming hello to his dead wife, but something that made Karin bow her head in shame.

"I'm going to return to you, Rukia."

The heart monitor let out a loud and long beep once his heart stopped and his body died from old age.

Ichigo returned to the body he had when he destroyed Aizen, his long orange hair blowing in the night hair as he entered the Soul Society. He remembered the entire place like the back of his hand, but decided to remand hidden so no one would see him before Rukia did. He found her in a small meadow, her back turned to him and her raven hair dancing in the wind. Ichigo walked to her quietly, not wanting to surprise the short woman. Rukia had her eyes closed, taking in the scent of the meadow and sighing at the tranquil feel in the air.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt large arms envelope her small body. The arms did not belong to her husband, they were far too tan to belong to him. Rukia saw bits of orange hair and her chest tighten when she realized who was holding her in such a loving embrace. Her voice was stuck in her throat so her mouth remand open in shock. The arms tighten around her before turning her to face the owners of the arms. Hazel once again met indigo for the first time in over sixty years.

"Rukia, you still look so beautiful." Ichigo murmured, inching his face closer to hers so he could give her a kiss.

"No." Rukia whispered, flash stepping away when she felt his lips barely press against hers. Ichigo looked over at her, his face filled with confusion when he saw that she had run away from his kiss.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, taking a step forward to Rukia who was backing away.

"We can't do this, Ichigo." Rukia said, her voice cold as the memories of the other woman returned.

"Why can't we? You promised that you would wait for me... What's on your finger?" Ichigo barked the last statement, his eyes burning with rage when he saw the wedding ring.

"My ring. I belong to someone now." Rukia said, forcing back tears. Ichigo appeared in front of her, his hand grabbing hold of her wrist in a painful grip and pulling it toward his face. His eyes narrowed at the ring on her finger and he damned it to hell as his pace quicken. Rukia pulled at his grip only for him to turn his heated gaze at her direction.

"I told you to wait." Ichigo seethed, Rukia groaned when pain shot up her hand.

"You didn't seem to wait! You went off and got married and forgot about me! Why should I waste my time waiting for you while you were off having a family! I shouldn't have to wait for someone like you!" Rukia shouted, kicking him in the gut and pulling away from his grip.

"She meant nothing to me! She was just someone to keep me company while I waited to reunite with you!" Ichigo shouted, he seemed unfazed by Rukia's attack as he stalked closer to her.

"You used her? Don't make me laugh! I saw how happy you were with her! You're just a liar! Leave me alone. I never want to see you ever again!" Rukia screamed, her throat clenched when she felt Byakuya's spirtual pressure not too far.

"How stupid are you?"

Ichigo now stood right beside Rukia, their arms rubbing against each other from his speed. His lips were on her ear now and she could feel him smirk.

"You belong to me. I'll leave, but don't think for one second that I won't be back for you. One more thing-"

His grips went to her neck and he held her still as Byakuya got closer to them.

"I will make you regret not waiting for me."

In a flash, Ichigo was gone. Rukia's hand went to her neck as she panted for air, her heart racing from his words. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions, but the one that did not belong there was desire. Her heart still wanted Ichigo, yet in her mind she knew that Byakuya would kill him in a heart beat. She straighten herself up when Byakuya appeared a few feet away from her, his grey eyes scanning the area. His eyes then turned to hers and he walked closer to her until he stood right in front of her.

"What happened?" Byakuya said, his voice monotone.

"Nothing. Just training and I got a bit excited." Rukia said, faking a smile as she looked up at her husband.

"Go home and rest. You seem tired." Byakuya said, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Deep down, the same feeling of pity ran through Rukia as Byakuya kissed her lips. She had used him the same way Ichigo had used his wife; both were just hollow replacements of what they truly wanted. Rukia entered the large mansion, shocked that she did not hear the chattering of the maids. She walked to the private room she used when she need to think, a small cup in her hand filled with water. When Rukia opened the door, she found that the light was already on and someone was sitting on her favorite chair.

Ichigo looked up from the book in his hand, snapping it shut as a wicked grin appeared on his face. The door slammed shut behind Rukia, automatically locking her in with him. Rukia eyes shifted wildly around the room, looking for a way out before anything would happen. Sadly, she found nothing and felt powerless as Ichigo calmly walked over to her. Rukia walked until her back hit the door, keeping her eyes on the floor when she saw Ichigo's shadow conceal her.

"Look at this. You shouldn't talk, Rukia, I saw the look in your eyes when Byakuya kissed you. Admit it; you were thinking of me whenever he touched you. You always have been." Ichigo purred, dodging when a fist zoomed toward him.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Rukia shouted, gasping when his fingers wrapped themselves around her slim wrist.

"Someone is in denial." Ichigo said, smirking at her when he saw a small flame in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her small ear, his breath running down her neck.

"Just admit it, I've been in your mind since the day I told you to wait." Ichigo purred.

"You were never in my thoughts." Rukia growled, grinning when she felt his smirk fall.

"Really? Then why were you so worked up when my lips barely touched you? I can see it in your eyes, Rukia, the need and love you're trying to resist. Well, tonight you will finally realize who you belong to." Ichigo said, his hand on her wrist pulling her to the ground.

Rukia fell with a thud and a hiss escaped her lips when she felt her knees ache from the impact. She tried to sit up, but was shoved down when she felt Ichigo's body push her to the ground. Rukia was now trapped between the floor and Ichigo's hard and heated body. He smirked when he saw that her attempts were weak and spread her legs with his knees. Rukia struggled beneath his body, her hands going to the hilt of her blade silently so Ichigo wouldn't notice.

"Get off me." Rukia growled, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of her blade.

"No. Even though I saw that look on your face when Byakuya kissed you, it still pissed me off to see someone that belongs to me be kissed by someone else." Ichigo said, shifting so his hips were right below Rukia's ass.

"I don't belong to you!" Rukia shouted, raising her head up only to have it pushed back down by him.

"You've belonged to me since the first time I've saved you from dying." Ichigo said, his lips on the back of her neck now.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Ichigo jumped away when he saw the white elegant ribbon of Rukia's zanpuktou, smirking when he saw her stand and point it at him. He didn't hesitate to pull out his own blade, allowing the large piece of fabric to wrap around his arm as he pointed it to her direction.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu."

Rukia jumped to the ceiling of her home, her heart beating when she felt Ichigo's spirtual pressure. She pointed her blade over her neck, turning her heated gaze when she heard steel against steel. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, smirking when he once again saw the flame in her blue eyes. Rukia stepped away when Ichigo placed more pressure into his blade, blocking his quick attacks as much as she could.

"You gotten better." Ichigo taunted, disappearing from her sight once again.

"But, you're still too slow."

Rukia say the black blade in front of her eyes before it was pressed against her neck. Ichigo towered over her now, his free hand holding on to her shoulder as he chuckled softly in her ear. Rukia smirked softly, her eyes covered by her now long hair. Ice surrounded the floor where they both stood and held their feet still as it raised. Ichigo's smirk fell when he felt the ice creep up her legs, he brought down his blade and pointed it the ice slowly gaining speed.

"Getsuga Tensho"

A black wave of power engulfed them both as it easily destroyed the upper half of the home and the ice along with it. The servants hiding outside gasped when they saw Rukia fall from the large ball of smoke, her blade still in her hand yet her body was motionless as she fell from the sky. Her eyes blurred for a moment before she went unconscious, her blade slipping from her hand and falling ahead of her while her body continued to fall to the ground below. Ichigo appeared from the smoke, capturing the falling Kuchiki before she hit the ground and landing on the ground to grab Rukia's fallen blade. Ichigo's face remand emotionless as he stared down at Rukia, disappearing when he heard the screams of the servants.

Ichigo stopped in the woods when he saw he was at a good distance from the Soul Society. Chuckling smoothly when he heard the chaos coming from that direction. Rukia moved in his arms, groaning softly in her sleep. Ichigo looked back down at her, letting her fall to the ground and removing the top half of his clothes. Rukia opened her eyes when she felt the wet grass on her arms, her eyes looking into Ichigo's hazel eyes.

She gasped and began to crawl away from him but, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her body closer to his. His hand pushing her back to the ground as he loomed over her. Rukia tried to keep her gaze cold when she felt his body press against hers, but shivered when she felt his arousal through his clothing. Ichigo snickered when he felt her shiver and inched his face closer to hers, his tongue slowly running up her cheek. Rukia pushed at the body above her when her old feeling for him were slowly returning, shouting at him when his hands went to the opening of her robe.

"Don' touch me!" Rukia screamed, scratching at his arms as he continued to pull at her clothes.

"You're acting as if you don't want this to happen, but I can see that you've been waiting for this as much as I have been." Ichigo said, his tongue now lapping at the wound on her neck.

"No." Rukia seethed, trying to deny the growing arousal she was feeling in her body.

"Yes."

His lips crashed against hers in a brutal kiss, his lips opening hers and allowing him to taste her. Ichigo moaned at the taste of finally having Rukia, grinding his body against her small one. Rukia continued to scream into the kiss, but they became silent after moments passed. Still, she refused to give into him, keeping her arms to the side and refusing to kiss him back when his tongue asked. Ichigo growled into the kiss when he wasn't getting a response, pulling away and cupping her face in one hand while the other groped her breast in an attempt to get a response.

Rukia bit back a moan and closed her eyes tightly when she saw the look in Ichigo's eyes. His smirk returned when he saw her mask slowly begin to chip away and her lips parted to give out a weak moan. He licked his lips and allowed his other hand to go to her bare thigh, digging his nails into her flesh softly before dragging them up. Rukia closed her legs, but she was just wasting her energy when she felt them get spread apart by his strong hand. A blush appeared on her face when she felt warm air hit her wet lips and wiggled when she felt him lick at them slowly.

Rukia covered her mouth when his licks got deeper, her screams of pleasure now muffled as he ate her out. Ichigo sucked and bit at her clit, probing her with his talented tongue and enjoying the sweet taste and smell she was giving off. His need drove him to give her more, he wanted to hear her cry out his name in ecstasy. Rukia could feel his movements quicken, her legs trembled from the intense pleasure and her hands fell from her face as she gave out one loud scream. She came all over his face and he lapped at her juices with pride growing in his heart.

Ichigo went to his knees and pulled out his excited arousal, throwing his clothes to the side and looming over her once again. Rukia opened her heavy eyes and looked up at the man in front of her. She placed her hand on his chest and tried to give out one last attempt to be set free. Ichigo cupped her face before shaking his head at her movements, he was going to get what was his tonight. Rukia begged with her eyes one last time, but her plead was not one of him releasing her, but for something else.

Ichigo positioned himself at her entrance, shame was thick in Rukia's heart when her mind flashed an image of Byakuya. He thrusted himself in, removing everything in Rukia's mind by the overwhelming feeling of finally becoming one. She arched her back, her eyes snapped shut in a sensation she had never felt before. Ichigo let out an animal like growl at the tight feeling of her pussy, but rage soon followed when he realized something. She was not a virgin, another man had taken what was his.

Rukia felt his grip on her tighten and she opened her eyes when she heard him growl, his intense glare made her freeze. His eyes were burning with rage mixed with a primal need to claim what belongs to them. Ichigo's grip went to her hips and his body kept her completely still as he pounded into her body. Rukia cried out and tried to wiggle away, but that only fueled the fire burning inside him and drove him to go faster. It hurt her, but at the same time it was feeding something deep inside her that Byakuya could never feed.

"Mine. You-are-mine... Mine!" Ichigo panted, thrusting into her body after every word.

The only thing Rukia could do was nod her head and moan as he assaulted her body relentlessly. She tired to turn her head and close her eyes, but Ichigo would just slow down his pace and force her to look at him as he slowly picked up the pace. The word 'mine' was chanted loudly as Rukia felt her body give into Ichigo's thrust. Gyrating her hips to meet his harsh thrust and her nails leaving bloody lines as he plowed into her small body. He wasn't holding back, all the pent up feelings he had for the withering woman beneath him were finally being released.

His teeth marked her as his, the taste of copper only pushing him to go faster and harder. Rukia clung to the man above her, his thick cock was way too big for her body, but the feeling was something she always yearned to feel. The feeling of finally being over-powered by someone. She was always the one in charge when it came to the bedroom, now she was at Ichigo's mercy and she loved it. Loved the feeling of him pulling all the way out only to thrust into her quickly.

Her thighs were sore, her chest and neck covered in bite marks, and the ache in her gut was getting intense. She arched her back into his rough pounding, her nails leaving moon shaped marks on his tan skin as she reached the heavens. Ichigo felt her walls tighten around his throbbing member, so he continued to fuck her even after she came with a loud cry of ecstasy. Ichigo cupped her face and gave her a breath taking kiss as his balls tighten and he exploded inside her warmth. He moaned loudly into the kiss and gave out a few weak pumps as he emptied his load into her tight womanhood.

Rukia was limp in his arms as Ichigo lifted her and himself off the ground. He stared down at her haze filled eyes before grabbing her chin and making her look into his hazel eyes. Rukia finally came to reality and her eyes widen when she saw the possessive look in Ichigo's eyes.

"Say goodbye to Byakuya and everyone else. Tomorrow I'm taking you with me and we're leaving the Soul Society. You're mine now, Rukia."

The only thing Rukia could do was nod as her whole body went numb.

**DLB: *running for her life***

**Random Fangirl: *squealing and chasing her***

**DLB: *stares at readers* to explain, one of my older sister's friend is a huge fanfiction addict. I guess some loud mouth(probably my sister) told her that I'm one of the people she liked so now I'm running for my life!**

**Random Fangirl: Found you! *glomps***

**DLB: Aw shit!**

**Review.**


End file.
